Kozaks Charmed Royal Indian Nation Laws of Blue Lake,California
Kozaks Nation Laws of Blue Lake,California: Laws & Rules of Family: #Everyone obey & respect the Emperor with 76% power & the unlimited Empress with 24 % power of this royal kozaks indian family. #Don't listen to reality except when Eldon is acting as emperor of his house with his friends & other company; also with the kozaks family royal clothing until the emperor friends & company leave the house after an hour later. #Always have a charmed happy life by mixing with the indian way of life. #Never yell or argue with one another. #Always help each other only when friends or familes visit & hollidays. #Always be nice & kind one another, while around each other; if you want to make peace fight like a ninjas or play game of pool. #Learn these forgin languages from school between ages of 8 & older at the dinner table; (1.) Russian, (2.) French, (3.) German, (4.) Mongolian, (5.) Italian, (6.)Greek, (7.) Blue Lake Tribe, (8) Dakota-Sioux,(9) Irish, (10.)Basque, (11).Slovak, (12).Polish, (13). Chinese, & (14). Danish. other languages are:Portugese, India Languages, & African Languages. #Always pray the way of Kozaks Hindu Charmed indian way of life in morning, afternoon, & evening before meals; & when the emperor wears his royal hindu dress in the kozaks mansion. #At night the family shall pray to charmed spirts of the dead before bed time in their hearts with the kozaks book called Night Shadows; starting with age of seven & older until the oldest leader of each tribe or clan reach this age of 84. #Always have different hindu colors on the kozaks family forehead in the middle;these colors are chosen by emperor & the unlimited empress from clourlovers.com. #No back talk by the unlimted empress & clans of this family to all men such as the emperor & the tribes of this kozaks nation because their two groups, the first group with 76 to 89.6 % power of the upper group for only mens & kozaks sons like the muslim family,while 24 to 10.4 % power of the lower class for all unlimited empress & clans in the way of life as muslim & native indians. #Kozaks Children shall learn to fight as a ninjas if their not school between weather storms & days off from school until music practice in the ballroom on different day once a month after homework, family chores, & after playing with friends for the day.Only the kozaks boys are allowed to fight for their lives as ninjas & indians to protect each other, while the kozaks girls shall learn to become charmed witches for their clan indian group at home, if they are not playing on sport teams of the kozaks charmed blue lake high school teams or practice music. No excerise for the kozaks royal family & children except for school games & practice,only once a week for 2 hours until each sport games season & playoff are done for every year. #All kozaks empress & girls shall gain 10 to 100 pounds a day while the emperor & the sons shall only gain 4.7 pounds a day;depends on the emperor role job as a movie actor & singer at Red Gate film. Laws of Land with 162 acres: Daytime security:1:00 AM to Sunrise, later to 12:36 PM. Afternoon security:1:00 PM until evening at 6:36 PM. Night security:6:45 PM to 12:45 AM. Kozaks Nation Marriage Law of Empreor & unlimited Empress: Kozaks Tribes Marriage Law: Kozaks Clans Marriage Law: Kozaks Nation International Adoption Family Law: Kozaks Nation Family Spoken Language Law: 1.92 % English. 2.4% Russian,French,German, Chinese,Greek, Irish,& Italian. 3.2% Portugese,Slovak,Danish,Mongolian, & Basque. 4.2% India Languages,Native Tribes Languages & African Tribes Languages.